Four Houses, One Home
by KneazleRose
Summary: Each member of Olive's family has been sorted into a different house at Hogwarts. Follow her journey though her seven years of school while she learns secrets about her family, her school, and herself. Next gen. OCs NEEDED.
1. Chapter one: The Train Station

**Author's Note: Hello! There's not much to say now, but there's a very important author's note at the bottom which is, well, important. Enjoy the story. **

* * *

><p>Olive Green was quite possibly the most clueless and unfortunately named child in the wizarding world. Yes, I say 'wizarding' because Olive was a witch. Her whole family was made of wizards and witches, from her Father, Bernard Green, to her mother Mara Green, and finally to her brother Erin Green. But back to the important topic: Olive's cluelessness. She wasn't as clueless as, say, a muggle, but she was much more clueless than most wizard children at the age of three, and there were the few exceptions of children at the age of two, but these children are peaking at the age of two and we all know they'll be last year's story by the time they're three. There was so much Olive didn't know, it was startling. The only thing more startling was the fact that from that knowledge of nothing, the knowledge of so many things would come.<p>

* * *

><p>King's Cross Station loomed over the short eleven-year-old girl. Unlike the year before (when she'd stood at the exact same spot and felt the exact same amazement) she was frightened. When she left this station she would not be with her parents, keeping up a muggle façade. She would be on a big red train, namely The Hogwarts Express, acting very much not like a muggle. While she was still full of her aforementioned cluelessness, she was smart enough to be scared, and excited, and ready. As her family approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 she shuffled closer to her brother.<p>

"Alright Erin, take your sister through now." Her mother whispered harshly to her twelve-year-old son.

He eyed his sister and motioned for her to follow him. And she did. Through the seemingly solid and normal barrier she saw a sight that had been so shocking to her, only a year ago, and she didn't find it at any less shocking than she had then. Her bran new blue-grey owl her mother insisted she get squawked uncomfortably. Underage wizards and witches ran all around platform 9 ¾ in a state of near chaos. She could see them greeting there friends and saying farewells to their parents, which she knew she was about to do. She turned and saw her mother and father each enter the barrier and ran into her father's arms"

"Don't be scared Livvy, just promise you'll be a good girl and try your best." He looked down and his daughter with warm brown eyes, a kind smile on his strong face.

"Okay, Daddy. I promise."

"That's my girl. I'll miss you. You know, I have a feeling you're going to get sorted into Gryffindor like me."

"Bye Daddy."

"Now go say goodbye to your mother," he said giving her a pat on the back.

Olive turned to her mother who was finishing talking to Erin.

"My little Liv's off to Hogwarts! I feel so old." Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter. And little 'Liv' was when compared to her mother, who stood looming over even her husband with long black hair that reached her up at her mother's long, thin face, Olive could see her deep emerald eyes staring sweet as sugar straight into her own.

"You're not old, Mum," Olive reassured her with a grin and a shake of the head.

"You always know just what to say baby, I wish I could just hold on to you forever and never let you leave. Do well in school," she kissed Olive's hair, "I know your father thinks you're going to be in Gryffindor, but I can just tell you're going to be in Slytherin like your mummy."

"I'll miss you Mum, I'll write all the time."

"I know Liv, now go with your brother, or you'll miss the train." The witch said before she watched Olive wave goodbye.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" And she hurried after her older brother. As they entered the train and got out of their parents' line of sight he pulled her aside and gave her a solid, warning, stare from eyes that matched his father's. Even though he was only a year older than her, he was about ten centimeters taller than her (him getting his height from his mother and her getting her height from no one, which would easily explain her lack of this exact thing).

"Listen Liv, I want you to warn you about something. At school, people are going to talk. I don't know what it is… something about Mum. Just ignore it though. It's not important. Try your best and you'll be fine. Oh! And I hope to find you in Hufflepuff." He said with a smile. He tugged lovingly on one of his little sister's pigtails and chuckled as her hair ribbons flashed orange. "Come on kiddo." They entered the trains and her quickly left her to find his friends.

Olive walked slowly down the isle looking for an empty compartment. The closest thing she could find had one boy who looked to be her age sitting in it, and she walked in.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked timidly.

He looked up at her with piercing gray eyes, the motion moving his platinum blonde hair out of his face. "Go ahead."

"I'm Olive Green." She glanced up at him with a shy smile.

He returned the smile and replied "Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: First of all I want to thank the most amazing beta in the world, .boys . I'm only at one chapter and she's already proved to be the best. Lot's of love to her, and you should all go read her stories, especially Mudblood Slytherin.<strong>

**Second of all, I need OCs! Please Reveiw with Name, House, Year, and Other. I ONLY NEED: Ravenclaws of all ages, Slytherins of all ages, and first years of all houses. If I get any that don't fit I'll change the age or house. Thanks!**

**Third, thanks for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fic and my first fic with chapters. Thanks you!**

**Till next time kittens,**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


	2. Chapter two: The Sorting

**Author's Note: Hi there. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or anything. Thanks to anyone who submitted OCs and thanks to anyone I hassled in person to give me OCs even though none of them are going to read this. ALSO! Thanks to my awesome beta badass. slytherin. boys. who's name was killed by fanfiction last chapter. And most of all thank you for reading this.**

* * *

><p>As the boy introduced himself, Olive's owl, sitting to her left, opened it's sapphire eyes and stared at him curiously.<p>

"What's your owl's name?" He wondered, watching the seemingly sweet bird tilt its head to get a better view of the compartment the two children were seated in. He smiled at it and reached his hand between the bars of the cage to stoke its feathers.

"Winifred" Olive replied, though she knew what was about to happen. Just as the owl heard her name spoken she seemed to wake up out of her daze and bite the nearest living thing: Scorpius's hand. He let out a quick shout of pain, which quickly turned into laughter. He turned his attention to his new friend waiting for her to explain what just had happened. "When we bought her in Diagon Alley the lady promised the name she responded to was Winifred, which it is, but the problem is the stubborn bird hates the name." She turned to her owl, suddenly getting and idea. "What if I call you Winnie?"

At that the owl squawked angrily, which caused Scorpius to resume his laughter that he'd only recently calmed. "Hmm…" he thought out loud, "Well you have to call her something that won't make her attack you every time she sees you. Winnie won't work. What about Fred?"

The owl immediately stopped the loud, harsh sounds coming out of it's beak, turned back to Scorpius and began to coo affectionately.

"Oh, she just likes you better."

"Fine then, you try it."

"Hi Fred" the girl said to her owl cautiously. Winifred turned her head to her owner, let out one coo, then turned her attention back to Scorpius. "Alright, it's settled, her name is Fred."

He laughed again and as he did her face turned red and her hair ribbons turned purple.

"Why do they do that?" Scorpius asked suddenly, motioning to the now purple ribbons.

"Huh?" Olive asked, seeming unaware of the ribbons' sudden change.

"The things in your hair."

Olive giggled. "The ribbons?" Scorpius nodded. "Dad charmed them to flash a color when I'm feeling a strong emotion so Mum knows I'm not keeping secrets from her."

"You've never lied to your parents?"

"Can't."

"Whoa. I don't know how I'd survive." Olive laughed at the boy sitting across from her. He was charming.

The two eleven-year-olds talked on for a long while, happy just to sit there without interruption. But then again what kind of story would this be if that was the way it happened. Just as they were discussing what classes they were exited to take a teenager who looked about sixteen knocked to enter the compartment.

"Hi, I'm Anne Johnson." She smiled at the smaller students. "I just wanted to let you two know that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Both first years' faces brightened immediately and she chuckled while leaving them to go join her friends once more.

The train came to a stop and the two scurried around to collect all their things. Getting of the train they heard a booming yell. "Firs' years this way!" They turned to see a large man with a lot of facial hair who looked to be twice the size of any one of the students. Both of them reached the silent conclusion he must be part giant. They pushed their way very unceremoniously through the mass of older students moving toward the carriages to get to the lake that separated them from the school that Olive just realized looked like something straight from a Muggle fairytale.

They got on to one of the small boats that seemed about the size for three kids their age, as it was. A tall girl with long dark hair and tanned skin, that was so obvious it could be seen in the darkness they sat in, approached them.

"Can I sit with you two?" She asked boldly and without concern of what they would reply. She gracefully stepped into the boat, not rocking it the slightest bit, and all Olive could think about was how clumsy she'd been when getting on, remembering just moments ago falling on Scorpius and getting them both splashed with the cold water. They'd laughed, and she'd enjoyed it, but she would have liked to look that graceful.

The boats started to move, causing Olive to again fall on her friend. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much in one day.

The school's intimidating figure grew until they reached the shore and Scorpius helped Olive clumsily exit the boat while the tall girl glared at them and exited just as gracefully as she'd entered. They joined the rest of the first years going towards the school at which point they met up with a short man who almost surely was a teacher. He looked to be about the opposite of the man who'd taken them to the school. "My name is Professor Flitwick. If you'll all follow me into the great hall where we'll sort you…" The man squeaked.

They walked through the two large doors where they were greeted by four long tables that covered the expanse of the enormous room. At each table were students sporting the colors of their respective houses. The left sat red and gold, the next over was blue and bronze, then green and silver, and finally at the other end was yellow and black. Olive knew which house each of these was and she saw her brother waving to her from the table on the far right, now wearing thick-rimmed glasses she knew her mother hated.

"Form a line." The mouse-like professor said, and so they did.

He scurried to the front of the room and placed a stool in the middle, then retrieved a dirty and very, very old looking wizard's hat and placed it there. Without another word the hat opened its mouth, yes its mouth, and began to sing:

"_I wasn't used for sorting_

_Once upon a time_

_I was a hat simply for wearing_

_But now I sort and rhyme._

_It's my job to say where you belong_

_And I think I do it rather well,_

_Have I ever failed at knowing?_

_Only time will tell._

_I can see your future_

_And I very well know your past,_

_Unless you are a tough situation_

_I can do it rather fast._

_First I consider Gryffindor,_

_In which the sorted feel they must 'do',_

_With bravery and a certain recklessness,_

_Does this sound like you?_

_Then there's always Hufflepuff,_

_Where the friends you'll make are good and kind,_

_They'll share and help and work,_

_And are always ready to change their minds;_

_Speaking of minds, there's Ravenclaw,_

_Where each student feels the need to learn,_

_ Their brains will discover secrets and lies,_

_ They know the truth will make you burn;_

_ Then finally, you might belong in Slytherin,_

_ Ruthless and pure,_

_ Always getting what you want_

_ Victory's almost sure._

_ Climb under my brim!_

_ I'll know if you're shy!_

_ I know the words you're thinking!_

_ I'm just that kind of guy!"_

All of the students and teachers broke out into applause, albeit a little weakly from the petrified first years, but they were all impressed.

Not for the first time, Olive wondered where she'd be put, due to her family situation. But this wasn't the time, for the sorting was beginning.

"Abbot, Rachelle!" Flitwick called.

A girl with curly blonde hair stumbled shyly towards the hat and sat on the stool so the professor could place the hat on her head

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. She then made her way to Erin's table that was cheering at the mention of their house.

"Bitro, Wendell!" Olive watched a brown haired boy move with forced confidence towards the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" howled the hat. He stood up and smiled walked to the table sporting the colors blue and bronze.

They then watched as Anna Casey was sorted into Gryffindor, Caroline Darwin was put in Slytherin, and Hayley Diggletop became the second first year in Hufflepuff.

"Dursley, Eleanor!" As her name was called, a few people snapped to attention, as if her name meant something. And it surely did, but how was Olive to know that?

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat decided after about ten seconds of thinking on her head.

"Gilman, Todd!" Olive realized that if he had just been called she'd probably be next. She didn't hear what he was sorted into because her head was rushing with nervous energy, but she say him walk to the table second to the right.

"Green, Olive!" She heard that. And so did the rest of the school. The broke out into loud whispers about things Olive didn't know, and wouldn't for some time.

_"Slytherin, don't you see how much she looks like _her_? She'll take over"_

_ "Gryffindor, she has to end it"_

_ "Hufflepuff like her brother, she's caught, like him"_

Olive heard all these things being said, but didn't understand them. The people saying them didn't even know the full story. Only one person in the world did, that person, and the Sorting Hat.

As the hat was lowered onto her head she closed her eyes so she didn't have to see the whole hall staring at her as they abruptly became silent to find out the hat's verdict.

"A Green are you? Yes I remember as all of your family sat in this very spot"

She heard the hat's voice say into her ear. "Let's see. There are so many things you must try to do, and I am almost sure you will succeed unlike another person. Gryffindor would suit you. But we can't have you jumping into things with all that _courage._ No not Gryffindor. You could be Slytherin. You know how to get what you want, and you have much to learn there. No we can't have you too close to the source. You could be in Hufflepuff like your brother. You're a good person, but no, you must be something greater that Hufflepuff, you will do great things, I am sure. You have so much to learn though, so innocent as he was. But you have things to do, things to learn. There's one place to fill an empty head…"

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted to the hall. Not a single person moved. They were stunned. Then the hat was removed from her head and her new house's table broke into applause. Olive sighed with relief. She allowed her self a quite chuckle. She hadn't followed the footsteps of any of her family members. Then she remembered all the hat had said. What did it mean? She wondered if she'd ever know. Which she indeed would, soon enough. She sat down at the table next to an older girl with midnight blue hair that was cut on a dramatic diagonal from below her ear on the left side to her mid back on her right side. She earned a smile, but the whole table was intent on watching the rest of the first years get sorted.

Rory Hutchinson also came to Ravenclaw, Gabi Issac-Hersog was sent to Hufflepuff, Alice Iverson and Hernando Jones were shown the way to Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" She watched her friend move to the stool, and when he reached it and was seated her met her eyes and winked.

"SLYTHERIN!" that hat called. She saw him go to the table next to her. She was disappointed he wasn't in her house, but she knew she'd still see him.

Dylan Marx followed him to Slytherin, Albus Potter, who's name caused some excitement, went very obviously to Gryffindor. Olive then discovered the girl from the boat was named Lorelei Rankin and was being sent to Slytherin with Scorpius, which made Olive wrinkle her nose in distaste. Dashiell Roth and Jeanine Solberry found their ways to Hufflepuff, and finally Rose Weasley, who's name also caused a commotion, went to Gryffindor.

A tall, stern looking woman stood at the long table in the front of the hall and addressed all of the students. "Enjoy the feast"

And they did. Hundreds of delicious foods filled the tables and they dug in. Then the girl next Olive turned to her.

"That was so cool! I've never seen a hatstall before! By the way, I'm Edith. I'm one of the prefects this year."

"I'm Olive." She smiled at Edith.

They ate to their hearts' content from the plates that didn't empty until the woman in front (who Edith explained was the headmistress, Professor McGonagall) spoke again to welcome the students and explain a few rules of the school. Then after the school song had been sung in chaos they were dismissed, to be taken back to their dormitories by the prefects.

When they reached the door at the top of Ravenclaw tower Edith explained that the door knocker shaped like an eagle will let you in once you answer its question, which she did, allowing them all access to the common room. She pointed the first years to where their rooms were and then began to walk off towards her own.

"Wait, Edith!" Olive stopped her. "I want to send my parents an owl. Where are they kept?"

After she explained where the owlery was Edith warned her "Don't stay out to late. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day."

Olive took some parchment and a quill and carefully wrote out a letter to her parents telling them where she'd been sorted; omitting the details the hat had said while sitting on her head. She took it to Fred and after talking to her very sweetly she coaxed her into flying off into the night to bring the letter to her parents. Back at the door the eagle asked her a question.

"_You can speak through fire or owl, but that is not the way for muggles. They must speak from far away like wizards do, but how do they?" _

Olive sunk onto the floor. She knew nothing about muggles and didn't have the slightest idea what the answer was. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she waited until a blonde girl she recognized as another first year. Dursley was her name.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Don't know the answer to the question." Olive smiled shyly, blushing immensely.

"Let me try." The girl answered, and then she listened to the eagle repeat its question. "That's easy!" she said excitedly. "A telephone!" She answered and at that the door opened. "I get why you had trouble, I'm a muggle-born." She explained why she knew the answer. "Oh, I'm Elle by the way." She said helping Olive stand up.

"Olive." She told Elle, whom she could feel was now her friend. The two girls entered the common room and then walked off the first year girls' dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Why yes, that was super long. You're welcome. Chapter length with probably be inconsistant, because I simply write until I'm at a good stopping point. Thanks again to my beta! Oh by the way, I wrote that sorting hat song, what do you think? Thanks! Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter three: First Day

**Author's note- Hi people! I was scared for a few days I didn't have any reviews, but you guys came through. I've been betaing like crazy for badass. slytherin. boys 's story Mudblood Slytherin, which you all should check out. okay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Olive's eyes snapped open with shock. Not because she wasn't home, or because she was at Hogwarts, or because she'd had the best sleep she'd had in years, or because she had friends she was exited to see. No, she was shocked because she had finally realized the audacity of what she'd done. The night before, when she'd written to her parents, and she hadn't mentioned what the hat said. She had <em>lied<em>. She had lied to her _parents_. Of course she hadn't really lied, but she hadn't really told the truth, and to her, that was lying. _Scorpius would be proud if he knew _she thought to herself, smiling because for once, she felt great.

Rolling off her bed and making a thud when she hit the floor, Olive heard a giggle. Looking up she saw Elle, looking somewhat blonder that morning than she had the night before. Olive guessed it was the natural light coming through the window, but it was still odd. Yet she smiled at her new friend as Elle helped her stand up.

"Déjà vu," Elle said through her giggles.

"Huh?" Olive asked, still quite clueless.

"Never mind," Elle tossed her hair out of her face and told Olive to hurry getting ready, because she was hungry and needed breakfast. "Father always insisted I eat a lot. I'm just glad I inherited a fast metabolism from Mum."

Down in the Great Hall Olive waved shyly to Scorpius, who seemed to have made a few friends. As soon as he saw her his eyes lit up as much as grey eyes can and his lips formed a smile. She saw him mutter a goodbye to the boys around him and saunter over to her.

"'Morning sunshine!" He said with a smile. Olive giggled, slightly alarmed by his confidence and bright mood so early in the morning. She couldn't remember a nicer "good morning."

"I see you've made some friends," she said, looking off towards the crowd of Slytherin boys he'd just been with.

"You mean those guys?" he said, thrusting his thumb his shoulder in the general direction of his house's table. "They're alright I guess. Not as fun as you, so don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "And you've made a friend…" He looked at the blonde girl hoping up and down impatiently next to Olive.

"Elle," She said with a smile, which then she switched back to her original expression of impatience. She was a very impatient girl.

"Charmed. I'm Scorpius." He said grandly with a blatant delight at the fact she couldn't care less what he was saying, yet earning him a friendly punch on his upper arm from Olive.

"Olive, I'm sorry, but if I don't get breakfast I'm going to eat you." Elle said to her small friend cheerfully.

"I understand the not-so-subtle goodbye. Hope to see you two later!" The blond-haired boy laughed and took a seat one table over.

"Sorry." Elle said once they were seated and she had an abnormally filled plate sitting in front of her. Olive sat next to her at the Ravenclaw table, nibbling on a pumpkin muffin with cranberries, but not really paying much attention.

All at once, an owl for just about every student at Hogwarts flew into the Great Hall. Erin had told her the first day was always the busiest when it came owls. Elle didn't receive an owl and explained to her friend that her father refused to send mail through birds. Just as she finished her story, she heard Scorpius's voice from the table behind where she was seated.

"No Fred! You're Olive's owl! Oi! I don't need two birds bringing me letters! She's one table over sweetie." He laughed at his friend's owl that just proved that she liked him better. The owl's expression seemed to somehow drop before taking off again and landing unceremoniously on Olive's plate.

"Oh Fred! Now there are feathers in my food!" Olive knew that wasn't the important thing about what was going on. No, she was simply afraid to address the real matter: her parents' reactions to the letter she'd sent the night before. As she took the carefully sealed note from Fred, she tensed with anticipation. Opening the letter she read in he mother's graceful hand:

_Olive,_

_You're Father and I are both very proud of you. Of course it would have been darling if you had followed my footsteps in Slytherin, I would have been able to teach you so much. Ravenclaw is a very respected house, as I'm sure you know. You're your father and my little genius. I love you very much. Your father would like to say something._

**Hello pumpkin! As your mother said we're both very proud of you. I think you would have been a great Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw's lucky to have you. You study hard and keep to your studies and soon enough you'll be a brilliant little witch. I miss you. Your mother would like a few more words.**

_Write back to me soon and tell me everything that's going on. I'll see you at Christmas. I miss you baby._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mummy (and Dad as well)_

Olive was relieved when she read the contents of the letter. Her parents hadn't seen through her lie. She felt yet another surge of pride in herself and happily ate the rest of her muffin, not even minding having to pick the feathers out of it, though she may have found a few in her teeth later on.

Then Professor Flitwick, who also happened to be head of Ravenclaw, gave her and her housemates their timetables. She and Elle were beginning their first day with Charms, with the Slytherins. She smiled and turned around to see Scorpius grinning back at her, as he'd just seen the same thing on his timetable. Olive could tell she was going to have fun this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note- okay, so it was short. Really really short. And nothing happened. I'm planning some fun for next chapter, but I need you guys to tell me: What do you want in here? There's a big plot I'm building, but it will last all seven years. So, do you want a lot of fun non-essential stuff happening? (I think this would be fun) Or do you want only important things going on (too much too fast in my opinion). Or somewhere in between. Just let me know the kind of stuff you want to see, and we'll all have a great time. <strong>

**I want to thank my beta, badass. slytherin. boys, and again urge you to read her story! (It's really good)**

**Thanks guys! Now, please _please _PLEASE review. I need feedback to make this story worth reading, and I really hope it is, because I'm really passionate about it. I know, I'm creepy, but still. REVEIW. every time I get a review it's like an angel's burp. So, keep in mind the beauty you're creating. Yay!**


	4. Chapter four: Halloween

**Autor's note: I always think I know what I'm going to say here, but then I forget Woops. I'm so sorry this is so late, I meant to have it up as close to Halloween as possible, but then I got writer's block, and I haven't heard from my beta in ages. So, My beta hasn't seen this, I apologise for any mistakes. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer- you'd be surprised how much of this is not mine :(**

* * *

><p>"Olive? Earth to Olive? OLIVE!" Olive snapped her head up from her potions essay. Elle had been going on about something neither of her best friends understood, and, while Olive and Scorpius both loved their friend dearly, they often tuned her out. It wasn't to offend her, it was just if they didn't, they would spend the whole day being distracted, and both children knew their parents would kill them if they failed their first year of school. She smiled apologetically at her friend who had her eyebrows pulled together and saw Scorpius silently laughing mockingly from behind Elle.<p>

"Yes Elle? Is this a very important thing or am I going to regret stopping in the middle of my homework?"

"You have no faith in me do you? For your information, I have an idea, and it's going to be fun!" She said in such a bubbly way a couple fifth-year Slytherins rolled their eyes and walked into another isle of books in the library, making Elle frown. "I'm not that annoying, am I?"

Scorpius watched where the older students from his house had just left. "Naw, don't worry about it. That's just Jackson Himmel and Morgan Huyler. They think they know everything and are always snogging in the common room. It's actually disgusting. But they can be funny to watch, because she has complete control over him. Dylan and Todd like to make fun of them." Olive nodded, not noticing how important this little bit of information was, still very clueless and quite distracted by her friend's mention of his roommates. She was always scared he'd stop wanting to spend time with her and Elle and just join his roommates who didn't waste their time being kind to the two Ravenclaw girls.

"Oh… So what were you saying Elle?" Olive decided it was time to switch back to the original topic.

"Oh yeah!" Elle squealed, earning them a deadly look from the librarian, who seamed to always be mad at the three of them. Elle giggled and continued. "So next Monday's Halloween, right?" She waited for her two friends to nod. "Well, what muggles do is they dress up in costumes, usually of scary things like ghosts or goblins or witches. Well muggles don't know they're real, so they think they're scary. Now that I think about it, it's weird. When I was seven my friend was a witch for Halloween and she painted her face green and drew on warts and had a broom and a pointed hat. Well I guess some of it's real but I'm a witch so she was dressed up as me, and that's silly. But to get back to my point, they wear costumes and go to their neighbors' houses and say 'Trick or Treat!' and they get candy. Well I know we can't do that, but I think she should dress up for Halloween. It'd be fun!" Elle took a deep breath, for she'd said that whole monologue without stopping, and looked at he friends hopefully.

Olive was entranced by the idea. As was clarified the night she met Elle, she knew very little about muggles, and this fascinated her. She opened mouth to reply but Scorpius beat her to the punch.

"It could be a thing for muggles rights! It could be like a rally or a protest! We could show ourselves acting like them and make a real statement! We could even get into the Daily Prophet!" He was exited and Olive could see him writing the front-page article in his head. "Plus it could show the Malfoys aren't all bad." He said under his breath.

"I love the idea." Olive said.

"So it's settled." Elle said finally. "Can I borrow Fred to send Dad and owl for him to buy us costumes? I'm sure he would, and he's been getting more adjusted to sending things by owl."

"Sure!" Olive said cheerily.

* * *

><p>Elle and Olive were fussing over their clothes late on Halloween morning. They had waited for all of their roommates to evacuate the dorm in order to keep the surprise. It had been a struggle to keep them hidden; for it wasn't often a small owl flew into the great hall carrying a package six times its size. When she flew to Scorpius, as she always did before delivering anything to Olive, He grabbed her, causing feathers to fly, and walked out of the great hall towards the Ravenclaw common room, knowing the girls would follow him. After they divided up the items between the three of them and worked together to write a thank-you note to Mr. Dursley, they went their separate ways. They were always careful not to mention it when others were around. There would be no more secrets soon.<p>

Elle was buzzing around Olive, making sure her skirt, with layer upon layer of puffy fabric under a plastic-like pink fabric, was full and fluffy. Finally after she'd fixed the equally puffy sleeves on her friend's dress she picked up a silver plastic tiara with fake green gemstones on it and settled it in her black hair.

"Now you really look like a princess." Elle whispered. Now, earlier when it was said that she was "buzzing" around, buzzing was the correct word, for she was wearing a black and yellow striped tank top, a yellow tutu, and a pair of black tights. In her long blonde hair she'd used removable black hair dye to stripe it and she had a headband with long bouncy antennae.

"Time to be fashionably late for breakfast." Olive decided, leading her friend through the door leaving the common room, where they met Scorpius.

He had a black oddly shaped hat, torn clothes, dirt on his face, and a hook on his hand. Him and Olive stared at each other for a few moments and then broke out into laughter.

"Hey! Pirates are supposed to kidnap princesses! Not be friends with them!" The bumblebee protested. The pirate and the princess just continued laughing and started towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>At the doors of the Hall, The three of them exchanged looks and took a deep breath. Then, they opened the doors.<p>

Inside, it was a normal Hogwarts breakfast. There was a bit of excitement of looking forward to the Halloween feast that night, but none of the students seemed to be paying attention to the fact that the three friends were absent, for it was a regular event. Up at the head table stood a woman with a mousy brown pixie cut arguing with Professor McGonagall. The moment they walked in they received the exact effect they were hoping for.

Every head in the Great Hall snapped up to stare, astonished, at the first years' bold outfits. The woman in the front fled from McGonagall and scurried directly to them. She fluttered her fingers in a sort of wave with ruby nails about three inches long making her already long, boney fingers look even longer and bonier.

"Fiona Valentine, The Daily Prophet, I assume you're the boy that's been sending owls every day." She looked at Scorpius. "Well, fine, but we don't need children's jokes in our paper. My manager thought you might have something, so he sent me down here, but if this is all you've got I'll be on my way." She briskly turned, and before she could walk anywhere, Scorpius tried to explain. He spoke in a voice loud enough so that anyone listening could easily hear but gentle enough for the woman to take him seriously.

"We're wearing these muggle costumes because that's what they do today. We're protesting the way wizards and witches treat muggles, our fellow humans. Just because we have magic doesn't mean we're any better than them. They deserve more rights than we give them. We simply thought the Prophet would like to be the ones to cover it. If you'd like to leave I still have enough time to send the Quibbler an owl, and I'm sure they'd be happy to cover it." And with that the three eleven year olds turned on her and walked to their house tables, sat down, and ate breakfast. None of them turned to look at her, but they heard her sharp heels clicking against the floor as she followed them and simply stood and watched.

"Miss Green, Miss Dursley, Mr. Malfoy, a word please." Professor McGonagall said from the space between Ravenclaw and Slytherin's tables. At once they stood and followed the headmistress out of the Great Hall. "I must ask the three of you to return to your dormitories and change into your school robes."

Scorpius looked up at her tall figure and said kindly but proudly, "not until muggles have the same rights as wizards and witches."

McGonagall looked into the young boy's eyes. "Well," she said briskly, "carry on then." She nodded and turned silently to reenter the Hall.

* * *

><p>The whole day ran smoothly with Valentine following them to their classes and scribbling down notes everyone and a while, asking them questions on a rare occasion, and at the end of the day having a photographer come to the school to snap a few shots of the students.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning five owls flew into the Great Hall for the Olive, Elle, and Scorpius. The first brought Scorpius the Daily Prophet, which he paid for and then laughed loudly at the front page article: <em>Hogwarts Students Show Love For Muggles This Halloween.<em> There was a whole article about the three of them, depicted what they did, at moments praising and at moments criticizing their stunt. Under the article was a picture of the three of them twirling, laughing, and showing off their costumes and another of them looking very serious.

The next owl gave them each a crisp cream-colored note with a very official looking seal. The third brought Scorpius a sharp pure white envelope. The fourth gave Elle a slightly tattered letter. Finally the fifth brought Olive a small square shaped envelope that was as red as blood.


	5. Chapter five: The Letters

**Author's Note: Hi! So it's been a long time, which is partially my fault and partially my beta's. I'm trying really hard to update faster though. I even have the next few chapters all planned out. Sooo I want to thank badass. slytherin. boys. , my friend Fiona and JK Rowling, because this is all her's, not mine.**

* * *

><p>After a long silence Olive spoke.<p>

"Let's read the ones that we all have first."

Scorpius seated himself next her and the trio looked at each other for a moment trying to ignore the howler that they knew could not be ignored for long. At once they opened the cream-colored each read in a uniform, official script:

_Miss Dursley, Miss Green, & Mr. Malfoy,_

_ The Ministry of Magic would like to recognize the deed the three of you did. Many of us at the Ministry are on your side, yet many are not. Your young hearts being so passionate about this cause has changed many people's minds. We just hope you are aware that people are against you. We'd like to thank you for the service you've performed for us. We hope you will continue this in later years, and the Ministry would be happy to fund these measures in the future. We are also behind you children if anyone takes measures to stop you or harm you in anyway. Thank you for your efforts._

_ Minister of Magic_

_ KingslyShaklebolt_

None of them knew how to respond. _They were making a difference?_ It was almost too much to believe. They exchanged a look, each of them wondering what the last three letters would say.

"I'll open mine first." The boy pushed his blonde hair away from his forehead and ran his finders along the edges of the envelope addressed to it in one swift motion, his eyes scanned it quickly and his lips broke into a gentle smile as he placed it on the table for the girls to read.

_I'm proud of you. I didn't stand for my beliefs, I'm glad I taught you to stand for yours._

_ Father_

"Okay Elle, your turn." He said, knowing Olive would want to wait as long as possible to see her own letter. The girl twirled her golden hair around an index finger and unfolded the letter. In the handwriting of what looked looked like a teenage boy who never quite grew up, she saw:

_Hi Elle_

_ It's your Uncle Harry. Sorry for the state of this letter, as you know, my part of the family can be sort of chaotic. I'm writing to you because I'm ashamed of my children. I know your father and I aren't very close, but I'm still surprised he didn't tell me that you're a witch. It must be a pride thing. As I said, I'm ashamed of my children. They've been at school with you since September, and I didn't get one mention of you. I had to find out from the Daily Prophet! Congratulations to you for getting in there by the way, I'm so proud of the stance you and your friends took and the dignity you carried the whole thing out with. I don't want to embarrass you but I'm sending letters to both my sons and my niece about this. Anyway, I'm trying to convince your father to come see us over the holidays. Don't be a stranger!_

_ Uncle Harry_

Elle wiggled a little bit uncomfortablyand quickly explained to Olive about her father's involvement with the Potters. She was looking at the Gryffindor table when she saw James and Albus Potter as well as Rose Weasley looking back at her. She offered a small grin and waved her delicate hand, earning waves back. She wanted to go say hello, but she knew her friend needed her and the final letter could not wait any longer. The second before it burst Olive broke the seal and ripped it open.

"_Olive Green you've been at school for two months and you've already landed yourself in the Daily Prophet! I am shocked! All your life I've told you not to call attention to yourself and you do this? I thought you were smarter than that! And this is on top of the fact you landed yourself in Ravenclaw where you don't belong! If you weren't going to follow my footsteps you should have at least had the decency to be like your brother! He never causes trouble! I am furious! Don't even think you can come home for the holidays! You'd better clean up your act missy!"_

And then it was over. All that was left of those words was shreds of scarlet paper and a faint echo in the hall. The rest of the students were chatting happily except a select few. Those few, Scorpius noticed, for he noticed everything, were most of the older Slytherins and his two friends. The Slytherins had fallen silent as soon as Mara Green's voice resounded through the hall. He knew there must be something to that but he didn't much care at the moment because the short girl seated next to him had soundless tears falling down her face. Wrapping his long arms around her, he held her tight.

After a few silent minutes, Olive broke in to a smile. Her mother had gotten angry with her before, and she'd always gotten over it. Given, she'd never been that angry, but Olive didn't mind. She had two great friends she could spend the holidays with.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what'd you think? I know, it's shocking that Draco doesn't mind, but I love Draco and truely believe he's changed. Anyway there's only going to be 2-5 more chapters of first year because I know we all want some big stuff to happen soon. Also I know my updating's irregular so if any of you follow me on twitter I promise I'll tweet how my story's going every once and a while. I'm CatwBrownEyes . If you follow me, just PM me, because I won't tweet for nonexistant people. Okay! Now, if you read this, you must review. That's the best way to get more chapters out of me. Plus if you have any <em>inspiration<em> for me (ideas, guesses or wishes) I'd be thrilled. Alrighty, I think that's about it. REVIEW MY CHILD. REVIEW.**

**'Till next time kitties**

**XOXO**

**~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


	6. Chapter six: Merry Christmas?

**Hello! I'm back! You can expect a swarm of chapters from me in the next couple days. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't unwrap ownership of the Harry Potter series this year. It's still JK Rowling's.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for letting me spend the holidays with you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled up at the figures looming over her. Elle's father hadn't wanted his daughter taking any piece of Hogwarts home even though he was coming around, and that happened to include a friend. Olive had been worried Scorpius's parents wouldn't want him to have a girl over, but after he assured them multiple times that she was just like a sister to him, they agreed and were more than gracious to her.<p>

"Any time darling." Astoria smiled and smoothed down the girl's dark pigtails. "Also, if your mother doesn't come around, please remember we'd be happy to have you over for summer holidays as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Astoria."

"Thank you Astoria."

"Of course. I'll tell you a secret. I've always secretly wished for a daughter. I'm happy to be here for you."

Olive grinned and said her goodbyes to her as well as to Draco, who'd also been very kind to her and had helped her to feel at home in their giant manor and to understand and be a part of their family traditions. Scorpius did the same as Olive saw her mother's tall figure across the station. Then the two of them walked to the train with a steady glance at the rest of the Green family.

"I always new that woman didn't want a boy. Once she had a crazy attack and I found her gluing bows on all my baby pictures. Of course I have no reason to complain…" He followed his friend's green eyes to an identical pair belonging to her mother.

Just as they found a compartment and got settled, a blonde tornado ran down the isle and past their compartment, then backed up, let herself in, and collapsed next to Scorpius.

"How were your holidays Elle?" He asked his panting friend.

"Goothankou," she mushed her words together "Dad almost forgot the train was today, so I was afraid I'd miss it." She explained her state.

Just then there was a knock from the outside of their compartment. Erin walked in and looked at his sister.

"Did they say anything about me?" Olive ventured abruptly, hoping she was forgiven.

"Just before Mum let me leave for the train she said 'tell her she can come home this summer'"

"That was it?

"Mmhmm."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Erin. Thank you. Thank you so much." She smiled at the boy she'd been raised with and stood up to give him a hug. They just stood there together until they felt the lurch of the train moving.

"I should go sit. See you at school, sis."

She sat down and felt confused. Shouldn't she be happy she could go home? Maybe it was because her mother hadn't mentioned her more. Or maybe it was because her Christmas with the Malfoys had been the best Christmas of her life.

"Can I come over for Christmas again next year, Scorpius?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I recently realized all my chapters are really short. Sorry, but I stop where stopping's needed. Also, most of first year's setting up for later years, so that's why it's moving so fast. Please Please PLEASE review. You have no idea how much it makes my day to get those. Chapter seven is on it's way. <strong>

**'Till next time kitties**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


	7. Chapter seven: Birds' eyes

**Hi again! That was quick, right? This is where my big plot line is intoduced, and I'm really exited because some good stuff's happening next chapter. Mwahahaha.**

* * *

><p>The three friends were walked down a corridor on their way to the library, laughing about something Scorpius had said about Professor Longbottom. They'd just left dinner early and none of them were paying attention to where they were going until Olive was on the floor along with a girl with long tendrils of bushy red hair.<p>

"Sorry Rose." Olive laughed nervously.

"It's okay." The Gryffindor said, but there was an unmistakable quiver in your voice.

"Rose," Elle said, concerned "are you okay? You sound pretty out of it." Olive hadn't noticed, but Elle did know Rose better than her.

"Oh Elle! I didn't see you there!" She earned another concerned glance from the blonde. "It's just… I was walking down that corridor on the fourth floor- you know the one with all the paintings of birds with green eyes? And it was half five. I'm sure of it. Then I blinked and it was half seven and I was lying on the floor."

"Are you sure, Weasley?" Scorpius asked, already trying to think of the quickest way to cross the school and get to that corridor.

"Yeah, I always know the time. That's not something I mess up." She snapped at the Malfoy boy, remembering she wasn't supposed to be friends with him.

Scorpius nodded and didn't say anything.

"Rose, why don't you go get something to eat and go to sleep." Elle suggested to the ginger. In reply she got a nod and she watched as the girl stumbled off towards the great hall.

As soon as she turned the corner Scorpius started towards the nearest staircase to get them upstairs.

"Scorpius where are you going?" Olive yelled after him.

"The corridor Weasley mentioned! Come on we have to check it out. Aren't you curious?" He walked back to her and grabbed her arms gently, leaning down so he was very close to her face. His eyes pleaded to hers.

"But… It could be dangerous." Her words barely came out as a squeak as she felt his breath on her face and saw the intensity in his eyes.

"Oh Come on O..." He said using his nickname for her "I'll be there, I won't let you get hurt. Or you Elle." He said breaking away from her. Olive's hair ribbons had been flashing a delicate pink. _What just happened?_ She thought, finally feeling the heat that'd gone to her face while they'd been in that close proximity. She shook it off.

"Fine." She sighed, knowing he'd get his way, whether she agreed or not. It was moments like this when she was reminded he _was_ still a Slytherin. He smiled and turned to start towards the stairs again.

* * *

><p>It was a peculiar spot. There were no doors to classrooms or anything of that sort. Only paintings. In each one there was a bird. Swallows, sparrows, peacocks, parakeets, flamingos, ostriches, parrots, cockatoos, chickens, ducks, geese, and so on. The only thing was, each of them had green eyes. None of them had noticed it until Rose pointed it out, but she was right. Scorpius then observed that they were exactly the same shade as Olive's. He found it strange, but didn't want to point it out. He thought it would seem creepy.<p>

"Okay girls search the hallway." He told his friends.

They looked behind each painting, in every spot the wallpaper was peeling, and under all the carpets. Nothing. There was nothing that could have caused Rose to pass out for two hours.

"Do you think she might have just been tired or stressed or hungry or something?" Elle suggested.

"Oh… guess I didn't think of that…" Scorpius said disappointed. "We shouldn't have come here. She's a lousy Gryffindor for crying out loud! And a Weasley! My father told me they were trouble! She probably made the whole thing up-"

"Scorpius!" Olive stopped his rant with a sudden idea "What if it only has to do with this corridor at that time? If Rose woke up, then that means it can't still be here."

"Yes!" Scorpius said with a gasp, his enthusiasm back and full force. "Oh O, I could kiss you right now! Let's come back here tomorrow at half five."

* * *

><p><strong>Any ScorpiusXRose people out there? I have to admit I am. I love them together, but I can't stand her alone, so I'm writing with my OC. ANywho, I JUST got into ScorpiusXRose fics, so I'm starting to think she'll be a bigger part of my story than originally planned. Anyway, what'd you think of her entrance? Some big stuff's happening next chapter, BIG stuff. Review with guesses? I'm trying to have first year all up bye 2012 so... fingers crossed, knock on wood, and sleep in your lucky pajamas for me? or you could just review. They make the world go 'round...<strong>

**'Till next time kitties**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


	8. Chapter eight: The Discovery

**YAY! I got it up before 2012! Are you proud of me? Well guys, here's the big one where it all begins. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's still JK Rowling's.**

* * *

><p>Olive felt her stomach twist as she followed the two heads of yellow hair up the winding staircase to the forth floor. It was true they might find exactly the same thing they'd found the night before: nothing. On the other hand, they might find something, and she wasn't sure what it'd be. There was no way of knowing. They reached the corridor and came to a halt at the entrance.<p>

"Okay, you know what to do." Scorpius said. Even he sounded nervous.

It looked exactly like they'd left it. The paintings hung at the same angle they'd pushed them to, the dust pushed into the little piles they made, every thing was exactly how they left it. Except…

"This wasn't here yesterday, was it?" Olive questioned, earning the attention of both her friends.

"No it most certainty wasn't. Good job!" The boy laughed and looked at it.

It was a small hole at the base of the wall, just where it met the floor. It sat directly below a painting of a hawk with a purple snake clasped in its beak and, of course, had shining dark green eyes. The hole looked like the ones a person might expect a mouse to live in. They wouldn't think anything was peculiar about it except for the fact that it hadn't been there the night before.

The three kids got down on their hands and knees and squished and squirmed and fidgeted until they all had a decent view of the whole and what was happening inside.

They saw a circle of figures. They were all girls who they recognized to be in Slytherin, and each was wearing a long black cloak with a hood. At the head of the circle stood Juliette Himmel. Tall, with straight copper colored hair falling just below her ears, and head held high, she was clearly the leader. Off the side in a huddle stood many of the boys from Slytherin as well. They saw Juliette's brother Jackson in the mix. There were students of both genders ranging from second years to seventh years. They watched unnoticed by the group. Juliette removed her hood and cleared her throat.

"I'd like to call this meeting of the _Second Salazar's Circle_ to order. Tonight we are joined by our male members, seeing as last night- Hill! Close the door!" Storm Hill, a third year, broke away from her place in the circle and walked directly towards the first years watching. She took hold of a big door and seemed to shut it right in the students' faces without even glancing at them. The slam the heavy oak door made the three of them flinch back and when they went back to look, it was simply a wall again.

"What was that? There's something going on. You know we need to get to the bottom of it. You know we do. We can find this out. You guys are so smart and this really could work! They did something to Weasley! We need to figure this out." Scorpius was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Scorpius, what if it's just a coincidence?" Elle spoke up for the first time that night.

"It can't be. It's too perfect. And even if it is don't you want to know?

"Of course I do! But I'm scared! Aren't you? How can you not be! I'm not brave! Why are we involved in this? We're not Gryffindors! We can't do this. I… I can't."

"We can do this! I know we can. O, what do you think?"

"I… I think we have to. I feel like we have to…" She could barely get out a whisper. When she watched the meeting begin she felt in her gut that she was supposed to be there. It was peculiar, because she wasn't a Slytherin. It felt like it was her calling, like she belonged there. Her thoughts were interrupted bye a bear hug from a certain blonde boy while Elle watched her hair ribbons change from green to the same delicate pink they had flashed the night before.

"That's my girl." He smiled at his best friend. "Now let's plan."

"I know where to go." Elle sighed, giving in. "There's this spot I found a few weeks ago. I didn't want to share it because I like having my alone time, but we need it now. It's right by here actually."

She lead them down a few more corridors until they reached a painting of a librarian reading _Hogwarts, A History._

"Oh Eleanor! Good to see you again. Are this the friends you told me about?" She smiled kindly at Olive and Scorpius.

"Yes ma'am, but we're kind of busy at this moment." Elle pushed the painting aside and traced a swirl in the dust behind the portrait with her delicate finger. They watched as the wall opened before them and revealed a small room. There was a copy of all the necessary schoolbooks, parchment, quills, ink, a camera, and a large corkboard covering a whole wall. It was perfect.

Grabbing a long piece of parchment and a quill, Scorpius scrawled out the words _"Second Salazar's Circle." _He tacked it to the board along the top and turned to the girls and smiled. "Okay, now it's time to fill this board with information."

And they spent the next seven years doing just that. But Olive was still quite clueless, and there's much more to their story. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I know my chapters have been short... DEAL WITH IT. Yay! first year's over... What'd you think? I really wish you'd tell me, sometimes I feel like I'm just writing this for myself... <strong>

**Also, I do this thing. I refrence stuff. Especially musicals. So. If you noticed one of these refrences and can tell me what it is and where it is, let me know in a review. If you're right, I'll PM you and you can ask me ANY question about this story. I WILL spoil things. And don't tell me there isn't one, because there's a SUPER obvious one early on. Good luck!**

**What do you want out of second year? What'd you think of first year? LET ME KNOW. please?**

**Happy New Year**

**'Till next time**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


	9. Chapter nine and three quarters:Goodbye?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, (if anyone's reading this) At the beginning of this story I was really exited about it. I have the whole thing planned, and there's so much drama to come, you have no idea. Anyway, I haven't gotten many reactions about this for a long time, and I don't want to be clogging up you emails in you're not bothering to read it. **

**SO. Review this chapter and tell me what you want. If you really don't care and don't want me to keep posting, tell me, or just don't review at all. **

**But if there's anyone. I REPEAT. ANYONE who wants me to continue, tell me. And I will write. (Kate, you don't count) **

**This story could be great. **

**Alright. Goodbye for now. Or forever. It really is up to you. **

**'Till next time kittens (Or not) **

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


End file.
